


No Ritmo

by bitterndsweet



Category: Oh!GG, SHINee, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: MinHo e Yuri são dançarinos e melhores amigos há muito tempo. Secretamente, eles nutrem sentimentos um pelo outro, até que em um ensaio rotineiro, um impulso muda tudo.
Relationships: Choi Minho & Kwon Yuri, Choi Minho/Kwon Yuri





	No Ritmo

Kwon Yuri, uma dançarina profissional com um corpo escultural que dançava desde que ela poderia se lembrar. Ela tem como amigo e confidente Choi MinHo. 

Em duas semanas eles fariam uma apresentação para várias pessoas no teatro que fora recém inaugurado. O que significava que todos da companhia já tinham ido embora e eles ainda estavam trancafiados na grandiosa sala de espelhos. 

MinHo dançava sua parte, tentando manter a perfeita sincronia de seu corpo com a música e limpar eventuais movimentos impróprios, enquanto Yuri tomava água.

― Vamos do início, dongsaeng. ― Ela colocou novamente a melodia para tocar e eles começaram a dançar, inicialmente estava tudo bem porque eles não dividiam o mesmo espaço pessoal e não era nada que já não tivessem feito outros dois milhões de vezes naqueles sete anos de companhia. 

MinHo sempre se sentira atraído por Yuri e ter o corpo dela se chocando, esfregando e deslizando pelo seu de tempos em tempos como a coreografia exigia não ajudava em nada. Em um determinado tempo ele pediu uma pausa, precisava pensar muito bem em seus movimentos e, também, aliviar a própria consciência sobre estar tão colado na mulher que seu corpo começava a demonstrar um comportamento nada agradável para nenhum dos dois.

Para Yuri, eles eram amigos e MinHo não queria que ela soubesse de seus sentimentos por ela daquele seu jeito. Porém vê-la dançando e se movimentando daquela forma enquanto ele apenas tentava recuperar parte da sanidade que deixara cair enquanto dançavam... não era algo que lhe ajudava. 

Ela começou a caminhar na direção dele e segurou na gola de sua camisa, encostou o corpo no dele e ambos começaram a dançar algo que nem de longe era a coreografia que deviam estar praticando.

Yuri usava apenas um top e uma legging com uma blusa presa a cintura, a mão dele em suas costas nuas lhe causava arrepios. Várias vezes, dependendo da forma em que eles viravam os rostos ambos tinham a impressão de que iriam se beijar. Quando a música acabou, eles ficaram se observando com a respiração ofegante, os doze segundos que ela havia programado de intervalo entre o fim e o _repeat_ passaram-se com uma velocidade que ela julgava extraordinária, e a música recomeçou.

Yuri iria recomeçar a coreografia, eles tinham uma sincronia perfeita quando estavam juntos, mas MinHo a colocou contra a parede de espelhos e a beijou. No começo ela ficou surpresa que todo aquele clima não havia sido apenas coisa de sua cabeça, mas logo retribuiu, o fato é que ela era apaixonada por ele havia muito tempo.

Mas MinHo sempre fora mais o tipo de pessoa que parecia vê-la como uma irmã mais velha.

Era uma sensação esquisita pensar que ela se iludira havia tanto com a possibilidade de que nunca teria uma chance. Especialmente quando ouvira MinHo falar com um outro rapaz da companhia que preferia moças mais novas. Mas ali estavam eles, colocando em risco os anos de amizade e companheirismo... pelo que, exatamente? Ela não sabia. Ele se afastou, observando com profundidade.

― Noona? ― MinHo parecia testar o que estava prestes a dizer. O peito de Yuri, brilhando com o suor do treinamento, subia e descia rapidamente. Pelo treino ou pelo beijo? Pelos dois, provavelmente. 

O silêncio perdurou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade enquanto Choi MinHo tentava se decidir o que deveria fazer sobre aquela situação. O que? O que era necessário o que ele fizesse? Falasse. Ele só precisava falar. Ao menos, para Yuri. Era tudo que precisava. ― Seja minha namorada. Por favor.

Seu próprio coração falhou uma batida ao perguntar. O de Yuri parecia ter saído completamente do ritmo quando pensou na resposta que jamais imaginou dar para uma pergunta que sequer havia sonhado em receber. ― Eu... ― seus olhos desceram para as mãos que ela havia apoiado nos ombros de MinHo sem sequer de dar conta. ― Eu aceito. ― Ele sorriu a abraçou pela cintura, elevando-a do chão. Yuri riu um pouco, mas quando ele a devolveu para o chão, ela tinha uma expressão mortalmente séria.

― Fiz algo de errado? ― MinHo a questionou com certo receio.

― Fez. Está atrapalhando o ensaio. ― E então, ela sorriu. MinHo gargalhou um pouco, segurando na mão da mulher antes de puxá-la para o centro da sala.

Era hora de voltarem ao trabalho.

**Author's Note:**

> Caso tenham gostado comentem e deem fav! Se quiserem falar comigo, podem me procurar no twitter ou no cc, os links estão aqui embaixo!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/andlilacl  
> CC: https://curiouscat.qa/andlilacl


End file.
